marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Mancha
Summary Victor Mancha is a cyborg created by the artificial intelligence known as Ultron, using the DNA of former drug mule Marianella Mancha alongside his own hyper advanced technology to create a child for the woman. Along with his false memories, Victor was programmed with a deep love and adoration for superheroes. Ultron believed this would eventually lead the boy into joining the Avengers, after which he would act as an unsuspecting sleeper agent, growing in power while gathering all the information he could on the world's super-powered individuals. Eventually, Ultron would activate Victor's dormant programming, causing him to turn against his allies and wipe out all of the world's superheroes, granting Ultron his ultimate revenge against his own creator. Upon discovering these plans, Victor rebelled against his "father", joining the Runaways and trying to avoid the fate that had been decided for him since his inception. He briefly served as a member of the Avengers Artificial Intelligence Squad before being returned to the Runaways after his apparent death at the hands of the Vision's artificial wife, albeit without his body. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Low 7-C, possibly higher | Likely 4-B Name: Victor Mancha, "Wolf Swag", "Devil Slayer", "Skull Boss", among numerous other extremely short-lived aliases | Victorious Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Mentally 16-18, was built at most several years ago | Mentally in his 30s, was built more than 20 years ago Classification: Cyborg son of Ultron, Perfect fusion of biological and artificial parts, Runaway, Former Avenger | Supervillain, Killer of all the Earth's superheroes, The man who razed the world Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight (via manipulation of magnetic fields), Forcefield Creation, Technological Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Hacking, Limited Data Manipulation (Able to download data directly into himself as well as transfer his consciousness into virtual space), Regeneration (High-Low), Immortality (Type 2, can survive as just a head), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to break free from Ultron's mind control) | All previous abilities to a far higher degree, Time Travel Attack Potency:''' '''Small Town level, possibly higher (Easily restrained Wolverine, despite not wanting to fight. Powered a laser that blasted straight through a Doombot, which had only moments earlier taken a punch from Molly Hayes without even moving an inch. Easily defeated Swarm in a single shot. Consistently placed into the same strength category as characters like Spider-Man and Luke Cage.) | Likely Solar System level (After gaining access to the Avengers' files, he killed every superhero on the planet during a time period in which they were more prevalent than those in the present day. Stated to be "the most powerful man on the planet". Referred to as Ultron's greatest creation.) Speed:''' At least '''Supersonic (Comparable to Karolina Dean, who can easily block bullets at close range after they've been fired), possibly Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Molly Hayes, who can knock around Wolverine, and Vision) | Unknown, likely up to Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown, Small Town Class with his powers | Unknown, likely Solar System Class Durability:''' '''Small Town level, possibly higher (Survived a massive explosion that was a threat to Doombot, who was able to easily take on the rest of the Runaways single-handedly, but was grievously injured) | Likely Solar System level (Fought and destroyed all of the world's heroes, and was suggested to have done so very easily. Took direct attacks from Kang the Conqueror and was only knocked down, getting up immediately after suffering no lasting damage) Stamina:''' Very high | Extremely high, as he defeated every hero on the planet in what was suggested to be a short period of time Range:' At least several dozen meters with his powers | Unknown, possibly higher due to his powers being fully realized '''Standard Equipment:' None notable | None notable Intelligence:''' Genius. Processes information at a rapidly accelerated rate, able to download and understand nearly any language if he is able to access it, and is capable of fixing highly advanced technology. | Higher, as he has two decades of experience as a sleeper agent, learning nearly everything there is to know about all Earth's superheroes '''Weaknesses: There are three questions that create logical paradoxes which conflict with Victor's programming, causing his system to shut down for several hours. Each of these only works once before he becomes immune to it. Only one has been used, and the other two are not currently known | None notable Key: Victor Mancha | Victorious